Lingering Shadows
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Even in death, a legacy is left behind by those who've died. Lingering on like shadows that never truly die. And for Sekiro, his legacy would continue even after taking his own head to make his Lord mortal. For he would continue on with a new lease on life in Remnant, living his life under his own discretion. And he'll leave his mark upon many, like a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, another story. And this one has been brewing in my head ever since I got my hands on the game Sekiro when it first came out. And I will be continuing the other stories I have with the best of my ability. And honestly, this was fun to work on and I hope you guys will enjoy this. As always, criticism is welcomed.**

**RWBY and Sekiro are property of their respective owners**

* * *

"DO IT!"

A silent grunt of confirmation came from Sekiro as he held the Mortal Blade above him as he gazed down at his defeated foe, the legendary Sword Saint, Isshin Ashina. After a long and arduous battle, he had won against such a fierce opponent. And now the aged samurai awaited his coming death from the one-armed shinobi.

With no hesitation, Sekiro brought down the Mortal Blade, cleaving away at Isshin Ashina. A crimson spray erupted from him as the old samurai couldn't help but be impressed at his opponent in his final moments.

"Well done… Sekiro…" Isshin Ashina croaked out at him, falling forward, laying silent in the Moonlit Field.

"… Farewell," Sekiro uttered softly as he flicked the Mortal Blade down and slowly sheathed it back into the weathered red scabbard.

This truly was the greatest battle he had ever fought, all to save and serve his master. All the lives he had taken, the battles waged, and insurmountable obstacles overcome, Sekiro had come far. He was victorious in the face of death, many times, over and over again.

Though he had no time to celebrate with what he had accomplished. He still had something to do. The journey itself was nearly at a close now. All that was needed now was the last step to have it be completed; the severance of immortality for the Divine Heir.

He scanned the Moonlit Field, searching for his young master. The moment he located him, he ran over to him and knelt down beside him. He was wounded by Lord Genichiro Ashina prior to the battle, but he was still alive, just clinging on.

"Wolf… Where are you?" The Divine Heir, Lord Kuro, rasped out as he tried to look for his faithful shinobi.

Sekiro sighed softly as he reached down with his right arm, placing his hand on Kuro's back, and gently brought his lord up. "I am at your side," He told him trying to bring his lord reassurance.

But he knew those words would do little knowing what his lord wanted in the end for the severance of immortality… The Divine Heir must die at the hands of their servant.

And the thought alone horrified Sekiro when he learned this from Lady Emma early on. The code he was raised up by, the Shinobi Iron Code, dictated that he must protect his master no matter what. And if his master was taken, to bring him back at any cost.

Though it was a code he had chosen to break. First to his foster father. And now, to his young lord, to preserve his life. He had died countless times already to save him. Many more times when he sought out the tears of the Divine Dragon and another little item that would ensure his lord would live.

Another death would be no different than all the others.

Looking down into his left hand, he saw the tears of the Divine Dragon and the petals of the Everblossom Tree coalescing together, knowing that the choice he was making would be the point of no return.

As he looked at the face of his young lord, he could hear the voice of Lady Emma repeating what she told him about having Kuro live instead.

"_Those made immortal by the Oath of the Dragon's Heritage shackles their masters."_

This he knew all too well ever since he awoke back in the Dilapidated Temple when he lost his left arm. But the next did bring a small chill up his spine if he was being honest to himself.

"_The oathbound of the Dragon's Heritage must die."_

But despite all of this echoing in his thoughts, he soon recalled what he said to his foster father back in Ashina Castle.

"_A code must be determined by the individual… This is what I've decided."_

Sekiro nodded to himself as he knew what he must do now as he brought his left hand over to Kuro's face. "Take the Dragon Tears," He said softly as he poured it over the young lord's face.

Kuro opened his eyes as he looked his loyal shinobi, grunting softly in pain from his wound. But before he could speak, he drifted to sleep against Sekiro none the wiser.

The Wolf could only nod in affirmation seeing that his lord had fallen asleep. He gently placed him back down on the ground before reaching up with his right hand and gripped the handle of the Mortal Blade.

"_The final step,"_ Sekiro thought to himself as he drew the infamous odachi from it's sheathe. He brought it in front of his face, his eyes gazing upon the crimson hue of the Mortal Blade. His grip tightened on the handle as he nodded.

"I hereby condemn the last Immortal," He declared and placed his fake hand on it, the blade now positioned against his neck. His heart hammered within his chest as he glanced down at his young lord. And for the first time in a long time, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"May you live on, and embrace what it means to be human," He softly uttered to his master. He slowly raised his head back up with his eyes now closing. He knew what needed to be done now as he let in one last deep breath. _"Farewell… my friend."_

His hands gripped the handle tightly and with the last vestiges of hesitation gone, he swung the blade towards his neck. A loud slash echoed through the air with a flurry of Sakura petals appearing into the air. Sekiro's now headless body still remained on its knees in its final seconds of protecting his lord before it fell forward.

His duty is now complete, for his lord was now rendered mortal, freed from the curse of immortality. And Lord Kuro would live his life like any mortal man, with the memory of his shinobi living on even in death.

For his story in Japan was over.

Yet his story would continue elsewhere, where a man of his caliber was needed. In a world where the moon was shattered, but hope still held strong in the hearts of the courageous.

* * *

The afterlife was where Sekiro thought he would make his final journey to. Regardless if he was to be welcomed by his ancestors or dragged to the depths of Yomi, he knew that what he had done, he had no regrets.

But instead of feeling the supposedly cold grasp of a true death, he still felt warmth in his body. Confusion began to flood his mind as he could feel his back resting against something soft. It felt like that he had been asleep for far too long and that he should be getting up by now.

And woke up he did as he slowly pried his eyes open. His vision was blurry as it was met by the harsh sting of light shining in from a nearby window as he found himself laid on something soft. Sekiro blinked a few times to clear up his vision as his eyes focused on the ceiling. _"Where… Where am I… At the temple? No… I shouldn't be…" _

And what served to shock him some more was when he felt it… His left arm. He could feel it, his fingers moving at his command as he tried to see if this was a trick. It was no trick at all as he clenched his left hand into a fist. _"Impossible… Genichiro cut my arm off… I took my own head…"_

His ears twitched when he heard what seemed to be a door sliding open but felt too weak to react. Sekiro then heard a gasp with footsteps that came closer. "Ah, you're finally awake," A man's voice said.

Mustering what strength he had, Sekiro slowly moved his head to the side and blinked a couple times to clear his vision up some more. His eyes fell upon a beast of a man, as large as or maybe larger than most samurai leaders he crossed blades with. A beard sat on his face with black hair slightly long with yellow eyes that observed the Shinobi.

Sekiro tried to sit up, only to groan in pain as his body hurt all over. The man rushed over and stood at the side of the bed he was laying in. "Easy now, you shouldn't push yourself," The man told him.

"W-Where… Where am I?" Sekiro muttered out to him, only to be more confused as his voice sounded… Younger?

The man smiled as he nodded at him. "Do not fret, young man. You are in my home in Menagerie," He responded to him.

"_Menagerie… I've never heard of that place before… Not even Father mentioned such a place…" _His guard was up now but he didn't want to do anything rash. That was not the Shinobi way.

"And you're quite the lucky one too. My men have found you washed ashore on the beach three days ago and brought you to my home. And thanks to my wife, she convinced me to have you taken care of and nursed back to health," The man told him which made Sekiro widen his eyes.

"Three… Three days…" It wouldn't be the first time he had been incapacitated for a long amount of time. Death was an acquaintance he wasn't unfamiliar with.

"And they found this near you before they brought you over," The man mentioned as he reached down below the bed confusing Sekiro. And his eyes widened when he saw what was in the hands of the man. A sword he knew all too well as the man presented it to him. "Does this belong to you?"

Sekiro was silent with his eyes glued to the sword. The same sword his Lord… Former Lord Kuro gave him. It was at his side at all times, his constant companion through blood and tears, through those that opposed him, and preserved his life. "K-Kusabimaru…" He looked at the man and nodded. "Yes… It does."

The man smiled hearing this and nodded before gasping. "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet to you, young man. Ghira Belladonna, at your service, Mr…" The man, now known as Ghira, said as he still didn't know the name of the Shinboi.

Sekiro was unsure of what to say as his teachings as a shinobi went through his head. Why would he tell him anything? But then his words that he told his father back in Ashina Castle echoed through his head. _"A code must be determined by the individual… This is what I've decided."_

And seeing how he had his left arm back, in a place he was unfamiliar with, and even felt even younger as there was a mirror behind Ghira to which he saw his own face. It looked like he was quite younger, probably a few years after he had been taken in by Owl to be trained in the shinobi arts.

"_Is… Is this the doing of Buddha?" _He thought at first as the Sculptor back in the Dilapidated Temple came to mind. _"Perhaps…. Buddha gave me a boon… A chance to… To live my life…" _

A moment had passed before he came to the ultimate decision as he nodded at Ghira. "… Sekiro… My name is Sekiro. And… And I'm forever in your debt."

"Please, you don't own me a thing, Sekiro. It would've been wrong of me not to help someone in need," Ghira told him.

Sekiro was about to respond before something interrupted them… The growling of his stomach. He was hungry. A flustered look appeared on his face being embarrassed how his stomach had rumbled so loudly. And Ghira ended up laughing heartily and nodded. "Ah, you must be starving after sleeping for so long! Well good thing its lunch right now. My wife should be done cooking."

Sekiro nodded as he was honestly hungry with his gut rumbling again. "Yes… I think food would be good…" He said softly.

Ghira laughed once again and smiled warmly at Sekiro. "Well then I'll be sure to let Kali know to bring some food over and-"

"No… I do not wish to linger in bed any longer… I need to start moving around again," Sekiro interjected to Ghira.

This took Ghira by surprise but he saw the intent in his eyes. He was going to get up whether he said no or yes. So he sighed softly but nodded at him. "Very well. Let me help you get up then."

Sekiro nodded as he managed to push the blanket off of himself as he inspected his body. He was smaller than he initially was, and his left arm was indeed there, not gone. Even with how sore he felt, he pushed himself to sit up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. And taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the bed, getting up on wobbly legs and unsteady legs.

And Sekiro took his first step in the world of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's been a hot minute. I hope all of you are doing well and keeping your hands clean at this time! Due to demand, here's the next chapter of Lingering Shadows. I was surprised seeing how quickly it rose in popularity among my stories and I'm glad it is. I do hope you'll like this chapter. As always, criticism is welcomed, positive and constructive. Just dealing with online classes which isn't my favorite. But powering through.**

**Well anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**

**As always, I don't own RWBY or Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice.**

* * *

Meditation; the practice of achieving a mentally clear and emotionally calm state. To center one's self before or after anything. It may be simple as sitting down in a quiet area and simple breathing, but it can do wonders for an individual. And that can be taken up to more complicated levels from simple breathing to constant sutras from monks in their hallowed monasteries.

For Sekiro, it is as simple as breathing, second nature if you will. The constant training he had done back then with his adoptive father, Owl, and instructor, Lady Butterfly, he was taught to meditate, to steel his mind and not be easily distracted during training and would be actual missions. Time and time again, it would serve him well. It would continue to aid him for as long as he was alive, even though he often thought he should've died for his lord.

Though even with getting his mind settled and ready to do a task at hand, it wouldn't prepare him for what laid in store for him. This strange world of Remnant and it's mysterious that it held in store for the Shinobi.

It had been around near a couple weeks ever since his sacrifice to Lord Kuro and waking up in the world of Remnant. It was still bizarre to him, but he learned as best he could to blend in without too much suspicion to his person. Even if he was the lone human amongst the Faunus population.

Sekiro had to count himself lucky as he was given a place to stay by his host, Ghira, who wouldn't take no for an answer, and that he's free to stay for as long as he'd like. The man, or Faunus as he'd come to learn, was just as stubborn as a headstrong Ashina samurai. It truly felt reliving that he had somewhere to stay instead of staying outside fending for himself just as he always had.

Though as welcomed as he was in the Belladonna household, the Faunus that inhabited the island nation of Menagerie weren't as kind to his arrival and stay. Sekiro had learned from the books in the library in Ghira's home that in the history of Remnant, the Faunus were sadly discriminated against with a revolution happening against humanity. It reminded Sekiro of the constant warfare Japan was in, when one samurai clan was wronged, they would declare a feud, and that would escalate into intense combat.

It was a surprise to Ghira that Sekiro admitted with a white lie that the "village" he came from, there was no such form of thinking as everyone worked together and got along. It made Ghira quite astonished that such a form of unity was possible, even if on a small scale level, after all the bad blood spilled between mankind and the Faunus. But when he asked Sekiro if he'd ever return to his village, the Shinobi merely replied that he fled when it was attacked and destroyed by bandits. Ghira dropped the conversation entirely in respect to his guest.

Even with a story such as that, not many trusted Sekiro to which he couldn't blame them for. Normally such things wouldn't bother him considering what he has done. That was back then. Now? It was his second chance at life, to live it how he saw fit. To live by his own code how he saw fit with his morals.

He wanted to repay the same kindness Ghira had given him. What better way than by showing that very kindness to the Faunus of Menagerie even if they didn't appreciate his very presence. After all, the way of the Shinobi was more than stealth and combat, branching further out into survival and psychological warfare.

It was indeed a surprise for many Faunus when they've been seeing Sekiro constantly out for the past week doing tasks and favors for the residents of the town. Why would a human be helping them so much? While some weren't as hostile to Sekiro, it was still confusing for them.

Yet over that same week, Sekiro was slowly winning the hearts and minds of the townsfolk with simple tasks such as carrying heavy items into homes, helping out down at the portside of town with fishermen, even helping out doctors with his knowledge in medicines while of course keeping that to his chest.

Even if it would be a long road for most townsfolk to truly welcome him in, he wouldn't stop.

Though right now, the shinobi in question was outside of the Belladonna household, just to it's side where there was plenty of space for him to practice his swordsmanship, under the light of the shattered moon.. Deep exhales escaped from his mouth as sweat dripped off his chin. Kusabimaru held tightly in his right hand while his left clenched into a fist a few times. Even with his left arm back to it's restored state, he was still acclimated to the trusty Shinobi Prosthetic that had served him without fault on his quest to save his former lord.

"_Flesh and bone… Yet I'm still used to the steel and gears of that arm," _He mused to himself in some amusement. Yet that didn't stop Sekiro as he slowly got his left hand to hold his katana in both in front of him. He evened out his breathing, steeling his focus forward before slashing downwards. A quiet yet audible whoosh was heard as the blade sliced through the air. He then brought it up diagonally and reset it right in front of him again.

His ears twitched hearing footsteps along the grass causing Sekiro to glance to his side, getting into a battle ready stance. Though he felt ashamed and relaxed his posture when he saw it was the woman of the household. "Oh… Apologies…" He muttered out to the one that approached him. He still wasn't one for much talking, but thanks to Ghira over the past couple weeks, he felt just a little bit more comfortable in conversations that went on.

Beside him was a woman with a warm smile on her face. Just like everyone else in Kuo Kuana, she was a Faunus. It was clear what kind she was with the large black cat ears that adorned her head.

A soft laugh slipped through the cat Faunus' lips as she waved it off. "It's quite alright, Sekiro. I just came out to see if you were alright," She mentioned to him in a friendly tone.

Sekiro sighed in relief, being thankful she wasn't offended. He went on to sheath Kusabimaru, hearing the small click once his katana was locked in. "I… I shouldn't have my blade drawn to you as such… It… It was disrespectful of me, Lady Belladonna," He told her, giving her a curt bow in apology.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal, Sekiro. Kali works just fine," She reminded him with her smile never fading.

Another sigh escaped from Sekiro but he nodded, a small but present smile appearing on his lips. "Sorry… Just a habit…" He replied to her before looking around. "Where is your husband?" Sekiro inquired.

Kali smiled a little more and laughed yet again. "Ghira is currently in a meeting with some of the elders of Kuo Kuana. Just in terms for another protest with for the White Fang."

Sekiro nodded at her as he let that sink in. _"Another protest… The White Fang is a stubborn group… But I do acknowledge that same stubbornness… That's the third protest this month from what I've learned…" _He thought, having heard from Ghira himself who was the High Leader of the White Fang movement. "I do… I do hope that the efforts will reap its rewards…" He told Kali.

Kali let out a long sigh but she nodded. "All we can do is hope. I just pray none of the others in the White Fang promote for more radical efforts. We can't allow ourselves to stoop so low for all Faunus around Remnant."

Sekiro was about to respond to her before he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. "What the…?" He muttered before widening his eyes seeing a glint from the moonlight. "Kali, get down!" He shouted and lunged for the cat Faunus. He tackled her to the ground, covering her as he heard a thunk right after. Looking up, he saw that there was a knife lodged in a nearby tree.

"You dodge quickly… For a scumbag human," He heard a voice coming from the trees. Sekiro quickly got up and helped Kali to her feet, though shielding her body to protect her, with his left hand now placed on his sheath.

"Show yourself," Sekiro demanded as his tone was of a monotone nature now, eyes peering into the darkness as his vision changed to help see in the dark better.

There was a rustle in the trees before he saw a figure slowly coming out. The figure looked woman like as she approached him. A hood was over her head with a black mask obscuring her face. In her left hand was two small throwing knives while the right held a dagger in hand.

Kali gasped seeing their assailant as she glared at the hooded figure. "Who are you?" She demanded as Sekiro kept acting as her shield with his right arm keeping her back.

The hooded figure scoffed before laughing a little. "No one. Just someone who's tired of the fruitless efforts the White Fang has had for years. And it's sickening that the High Leader has taken a human in."

"We're trying to show that we can live peace. We found him unconscious on the beach!" Kali shouted at her.

"You should've left him there to rot! No human deserves to be shown mercy when we've been given none!" The hooded figure screamed back. "High Leader Ghira doesn't deserve his position!"

Kali was about to shout some more before Sekiro slowly stepped forward as his thumb pressed against the guard of his katana. "Sekiro?" Kali muttered softly before she could sense something. It came from Sekiro.. and intent… on fighting… and to kill. "You can't fight… You don't even have your Aura unlocked yet," She pleaded to him. It was strange to her how a young warrior like him hasn't had it unlocked at all.

Sekiro remained quiet as he kept a calm look on his face while keeping his eyes on their assailant. "It's okay, Kali," He replied to her all calm like as his thumb pushed on the guard, popping Kusabimaru out and placed his right hand on the handle. "Go. Get the guards. I'll take care of this," He said. He then drew out his katana, assuming a battle ready stance with both hands holding his blade.

"But-"

"Go."

Kali was wide eyed at this but something told her that Sekiro would be alright. "Okay… I'll leave this to you," She told him and then run off to get the guards.

The hooded assailant smirked behind her mask as she took a step forward and herself took a stance herself. "How foolish of you, human. Now I know you don't have an Aura to protect you." She gripped her dagger and spun it around before pointing it at him. "Oh I'll enjoy killing you before my blade tastes Ghira's blood," She announced to the Shinobi.

Sekiro didn't flinch at all, keeping his gaze on her as his own grip tightened on Kusabimaru. "You won't kill me… Nor those who've sheltered me." A fire now burned behind his eyes, standing his ground. "Face me," He simply told her without pause nor fear in his voice.

The assailant laughed once more before darting forward to attack. Sekiro saw this and rushed forward himself. She brought her dagger down to strike. He brought Kusabimaru up to intercept. Their blades clashed with some sparks coming off their weapons, both bathed in moonlight.

"_Remember, Sekiro, with hesitation…" _

"Comes defeat."

Sekiro steeled himself before he surprised his opponent but suddenly rushing forward. He couldn't afford to waste a second now while his assailant was just backing away. This made her widen her eyes from behind her mask seeing he was already on the attack. He raised his katana and swung down on her.

A loud clang filled the air as she narrowly blocked it. _"H-He's strong!" _She thought being shocked he had such strength even without his Aura unlocked. But the attack wasn't over yet as Sekiro angled his handle towards her face and suddenly bashed it into her mask.

A cry of pain came from her as she managed to back away and held her face. She could feel blood dripping from her nose from that sudden attack. "D-Damn you!" She shouted but gasped as he was on the attack once again. She got a knife into her left hand and threw it at him, hoping it'll find it's mark.

To her dismay, it didn't as Sekiro quickly reacted and deflected the incoming knife with ease and closing in the distance at a quick pace. Nothing fancy or flashy, just getting the motion done. Something he remembered well from Isshin Ashina when he posed as the "Tengu of Ashina" on their first meeting.

"_The ways of the Ashina blade! It's our school of fighting, but there are no hard and fast rules. Just win your battles. That alone is the most important rule of the Ashina Style."_

Sekiro knew that from experience far too well. First clashing blades with Genichiro in the Moonlight Field, he whittled the Ashina Lord to claim victory… Only for his left arm to be sliced off.

So he adopted that same sort of style too, using it as such against his assailant. He closed in once again with his eyes boring holes into her. She could feel the killer intent radiating off of him now as he was ready to strike once again. She tried to attack him, slashing from above to get him. A loud clang was what she heard instead as Sekiro had parried her attack and was ready to strike.

"_T-This is it…" _She thought seeing that this human was far more skilled than she thought.

Sekiro went to strike as he aimed for her neck and swung his blade. Though much to her shock, at the last second, he flipped his katana around so it was the back of the blade facing her rather than the edge. It struck with hard force causing her body to tense up before going lax. She collapsed to the ground, her dagger falling out of her hand as she was now out of commission.

Sekiro let out a deep sigh and stepped back as this fight was his victory. He kept Kusabimaru out just case if he needed to retaliate if his opponent wasn't truly down for the count.

Though the sound of footsteps alerted him and allowed him to relax when he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Kali was coming over with some guards. Even Ghira was with them as his wife had informed him of the situation.

"Sekiro! Are you alright?" Ghira called out to the Shinobi as they got over to his position.

Sekiro nodded at his host and he slowly sheathed his katana while keeping his gaze on the assailant. "I'm… I'm alright."

There were sighs of relief from Kali and Ghira seeing that their guest wasn't hurt. Ghira then looked at the unconscious assailant with a disappointed sigh. "I heard from Kali. This one wasn't sympathetic to my ideas of protest."

"Indeed. She wished to have you removed. Saying you're not worthy of your position for taking me in…" Sekiro told him then sighed. "It seems my presence upsets those in the White Fang. I've… I've put you and your wife in danger."

"Sekiro-" Kali began before Ghira looked at his wife and nodded.

Ghira then smiled a little at the Shinobi and nodded. "Don't stress yourself out about it, my friend. We can handle ourselves. But I must thank you for defending Kali and holding the assailant off."

"It… It was nothing," Sekiro replied to him.

"Please, it means plenty to me. Any debt you think you owe me are null, even from the beginning. You are free to stay in our home for as long as you want," Ghira told him which did shock the Shinobi. Sekiro wanted to protest, but he swiftly remembered that he was quite stubborn and held his tongue.

Though it was a shock to them when the assailant gasped as she came too and sat straight up. "She's awake!" One of the guards shouted.

"S-Shit…" She cursed and quickly got up while reaching into her pouch.

"Stop her!" Another shouted as they rushed over to try to restrain her.

Sekiro acted quickly and darted over before she could as he had reached down to the ground where he grabbed the knife he deflected from earlier. In a split second, he threw it at her arm that went into the pouch. It found it's mark causing her to scream in pain, lodging right into her arm and she held it in a vain attempt to stop the pain. She had pulled a red crystal out of the pouch which fell to the ground and rolled away from her.

"Oh shit, she had a damn Dust crystal," The first guard muttered as they quickly got over to restrain her.

"The crazy woman was planning to blow up all of us," The other mentioned as they got her up to her feet.

Ghira let out a tired sigh while rubbing his face. "Take her to the jail and keep a close eye on her. I'll deal with her later," He ordered the guards.

"Yes, sir!" Both replied back to Ghira as they tied her hands behind her back and dragged her off.

"Y-You will pay dearly, traitor! You will pay!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged away.

Sekiro sighed with his head shaking at the sight. "Troublesome," He muttered. But he then gasped loudly when Ghira suddenly patted him on the back rather hard with a hearty laugh.

"Well done, Sekiro! You really save us there," Ghira told him. "Looks like we're in your debt now," He mentioned with another laugh.

This honestly flustered the Shinobi seeing that his action had brought this along. Kali nodded being glad things were alright now with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Sekiro."

"Come along. I say we celebrate for what you've done for us!" Ghira proclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Sekiro's shoulders and pulled him along.

"Y-You don't need to," Sekiro managed to get out to him.

"Nonsense! You deserve some praise and food!" Ghira replied as Kali followed after the two men and shook her head.

"Don't get so rowdy now," Kali told them with a laugh.

Sekiro was flustered and speechless as this. He wasn't sure what to expect as he couldn't even escape from the grasp of Ghira. His strength far surpassed many he faced back in the lands of Ashina.

Though deep down, he had to admit… A party didn't sound that bad.

"_Looks like he's rubbing off of me," _Sekiro thought in amusement as he was still dragged along down into Kuo Kuana for some fun and merriment.

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! Stay safe out there everyone.**

**If you'd like to find me elsewhere, checkout my bio for my Instagram!**

**And most importantly, wash your hands!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again everyone, I hope all of you are doing alright wherever you are in the world. I know it's been a hot minute since I've updated, now that I have more time on my hands after finishing another semester at university, I'll be spending more time writing.**

**Anyhow, thanks again for the support and love that this story has been getting. I'm really glad that all of you are loving it so far and I hope you'll continue supporting it.**

**Well with that out of the way, I'll let you guys read the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer as always, I don't own Sekiro or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Endure. If there was one word that could truly describe the shinobi, it would be endure. No matter what is thrown at them, what would occur and failures that would be in the way, the shinobi would always find a way to survive and live.

That's what Sekiro had come to learn about the world of Remnant over time ever since he woke up in this strange land; endure. The people, whether they be human or Faunus, all shared one thing in common, to survive, to live… To endure. A simple yet steadfast conviction he found in many.

The training that Sekiro had gone through had sculpted him into a master shinobi. It didn't matter how hellish it was, how it would try to break him in body, mind and spirit. He came out stronger in the end and that training would show to anyone seeing him firsthand. He would go through hell and back in order to save his former lord against all many of foes that would stop him back in his world. It would be no different now in Remnant.

But even with all the training he had endured for years upon years, the grand adventure he went on in his previous life, none of it would prepare him for what would occur when he thwarted an assassination attempt on the Belladonna Family.

The failed assassination attempt on Ghira and his family caught on like wildfire all over the town of Kuo Kuana. It seemed like overnight that for his act of bravery and righteousness, nearly all of the Faunus in the town have thrown in their trust to him. Granted there were some that couldn't stand him which he couldn't blame with his knowledge on the mistreatment of Faunus ever since the earlier days of mankind.

Though regardless, this would prove to give quite a lot of aid of Sekiro as this had played well into the methods of the shinobi; Earning the trust of others. A shinobi wasn't merely a spy and scout, but were well versed in psychology and sociology, the understanding of thinking and the way society works. Simply to be one with the land and people in order to blend in for their occupation.

So now he had a sure foothold in the world of Remnant, even if he hadn't ventured out from the island of Menagerie. With the Faunus of the town trusting him, things seemed much easier for him and the Belladonna Family too. With a skilled warrior like him, it seemed to deter any future attempts on the family.

Sekiro even mused to himself that he had assigned to himself a duty that was mainly that of a samurai rather than a shinobi. Then again, his swordsmanship was on par to some of the most skilled samurai back in Japan as he did cross blades with the Sword Saint himself, Isshin Ashina. But regardless, his act was the spark needed to light his torch in the darkness of the new world he was in. So even if it was a flip of roles, he would do so with a head held up high.

Months by then had passed since his act, and life was seemingly easier for Sekiro now. Perhaps one could say normal for someone like him. Without the worry to earn the trust of the townsfolk, it was his duty to uphold that trust while he spent the days helping the people, training himself constantly to keep his skills sharp, lending help to the local militia and even helping them get better in combat, and reading in the library of the Belladonna's to grow his knowledge of Remnant when previously he didn't have much time when he was winning the trust of the people.

The more he learned, the more questions he had. He would find the answers to those questions which would lead to more, further enhancing his curiosity and knowledge of Remnant and doing what he could with the resources he had to find his explanations.

He understood what Dust was, a mineral that is widely used by all of Remnant that was common place and even utilized by the military from Atlas, one of the most advanced kingdoms on Remnant. Technology was still somewhat of a challenge for him due to how advanced it was for him, never once seeing the likes of it before. But adaptation was the hallmark of any shinobi, so he made sure to learn the ins and outs of the tech on Remnant to his advantage.

Sekiro even began implementing Dust to his shinobi arsenal to expand its already versatile nature. Due to no longer having the Shinobi Prosthetic, he had to create his essential tools once again, but that wouldn't be much of a challenge due to how simple most of the items were. Sekiro especially took a liking for Fire Dust, for signals, bombs, added to the edges of kunai and shuriken he crafted himself thanks to one of the local blacksmiths in town who lent him use of the forge from time to time.

Then he also learned about the warriors that have pledged their lives to defend mankind. These were the Huntsmen and Huntresses, defenders of the Four Kingdoms and scattered settlements outside those kingdoms, with each kingdom having an academy where young aspiring men and women could go to in order to become these defenders themselves. These people greatly reminded Sekiro of the samurai, the great warriors of Japan that have risen to great power over centuries. Whether as weapons of war, warrior scholars, defenders of the people, the samurai would do their duty, as would the Huntsmen and Huntresses have their solemn duty to the people of Remnant.

Which then came to the next fact on why they needed this defenders in the first place; The creatures of Grimm. These creatures, nightmares of the inhabitants of this world have plagued Remnant since the dawn of mankind. Easily identified by their obsidian black bodies, white bone platting that covered them and red glowing eyes that only held one objective; the destruction of man.

The information was perplexing in a way, yet digestible for Sekiro. New knowledge was always welcomed for a shinobi, whether it would be new combat techniques, esoteric skills, refined survival knowledge, or the familiarity of locations.

Then again, experience itself happened to be one of the best teachers as proven by his prowess.

For now, it was a moment far from the library of the Belladonna household as Sekiro let out a deep sigh while the afternoon sun bore down on him in its sweltering heat in a nearby courtyard. Sweat was prevalent on his face, yet his posture showed no sign of faltering, a testament to his conditioning.

"Again," Sekiro said in a calm yet authoritative tone to his opponent in this bout of training. Kusabimaru was strapped to his hip but not drawn as he held a wooden sword in hand, similarly fashioned just like the ones samurai would use for training. He had no desire to cause any sort of injury to the one he was training, even if it did have its risk of leaving some brusies

Before him stood his opponent; a young Faunus girl just reaching her teens who's short midnight black hair swayed with her panting and in the gentle breeze, with accompanying cat ears that sat upon her head, twitching slightly, amber eyes focusing on Sekiro. She looked outright exhausted, yet Sekiro could see the fire that burned behind her eyes, one that wanted to keep going. She herself held a wooden sword as she hefted it back up, showing she was still ready. "Once more, Blake," Sekiro told her.

Blake could only nod before she swung at him. Sekiro easily blocked the strike with a curt nod to the young girl. "One."

Blake sucked in a deep breath as she disengaged and swung again. Once again it was blocked by Sekiro. "Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

Repeat, as it has been for over an hour, over and over again. Simple yet needed motions in basics.

Blake by then was exhausted, ever so slightly bent forward after all that training. Sekiro deemed that it was time for a well-deserved break. He walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. While he was still quiet, the months in Remnant have taught him to relax, talk a little more, and to be more open, as evident with a small yet kind smile found on his lips. "Rest for now, Blake."

Blake looked up at him, still panting as she had long let go of her wooden sword as it laid there on the ground beside her. "A-Are… Are you sure?"

A curt nod was what she got in return as he gestured his hand towards some shade by the trees near the courtyard. "Go on," He told her.

Blake nodded and slowly walked towards the much needed shade. Sekiro hummed softly to himself as he subconsciously looked at his left hand before slowly gripping it into a fist. The Shinobi could still picture it, the Shinobi Prosthetic still vivid in his memory. Where flesh, blood and bone were once there, replaced with metal, rope, and the intricate detail it had.

"_I shouldn't linger on such a thing… Yet my mind refuses to move on from this… I guess I can't help myself but to remember," _Sekiro mused to himself. But now he had his arm back, truly a boon given to him by Buddha.

He was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard a hearty laugh that he knew all too well. "I see you're done training for time being?" Ghira called out.

Sekiro looked to his side to see his host walking over to him with that ever prevalent smile on his face. "Oh, Ghira. Yes. Blake has been training for a while. I deemed she needed to have rest."

Ghira nodded as his smile seemed to grow as he was now standing in front of the Shinobi. He placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft yet relived sigh. "I hope she's doing well."

"Of course," Sekiro replied to him as they both glanced at Blake. She was currently leaning against the tree, simply resting now as she even grabbed her water bottle to rehydrate herself while enjoying the coolness of the shade. "While she still has a long way to go, her mind and spirit are steadfast."

Ghira was glad to hear this from Sekiro. Even with him being a guest in the house for so long, he was no longer a stranger to anyone. The way he offered his services to help others even if he could be quiet, it was a testament to show how kind he really was behind that someone monotone and stoic expression he had at times.

"Well she has yet to fully understand combat and the true utility of her Aura. But with my daughter, I know she can do it," Ghira mentioned to him with a soft expression now on his face. "Again, thank you for taking the position to train her. Despite being human, she seems to trust you, which is a good sign."

Sekiro nodded at him as he wiped some sweat away from his forehead with his arm. "I know you've told me I owe nothing to you… But let's just say I train her in return for giving me a place to stay, even with how long it has been." He then looked up at Ghira and the softest of chuckles escaped from his lips. "Even then, her spirit is strong, which I know she'll become a great fighter one day. I'm still relatively new to Aura myself."

Ghira laughed a little and patted Sekiro's back, hard as always, nearly making the Shinobi fall forward. "Well even then you're a capable fighter yourself, my friend! Even when you unlocked it mere months ago, not many of our fighters here in Kuo Kuana have your skill!"

Sekiro shook his head at Ghira but laughed a little. Ghira wasn't wrong whatsoever in that statement. It had been over some months ago ever since the Shinobi had unlocked his Aura, as if he'd always had it. He could recall it clearly as he was in his room in the Belladonna household meditating to a wooden statue of Buddha he had managed to carve out, so to say he had caught that from the Sculptor back in the lands of Ashina. Sekiro once again was using a certain mantra that he had been often using, as if to calm himself before an insurmountable task before him: The Kuji-In **(1).**

Once he had come to the end of his mantra after some hours of meditation, he felt both exhausted yet… Empowered. Even though the Kuji-In would help compose his emotions and calm him down, things felt different. And it was true when he had opened his eyes, there was a gentle glowing that he saw on his hands, in a red pinkish hue… His Aura had been unlocked

In the books he had read, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, as all living things such as humans, Faunus and even animals had Aura, also long as one had a soul, a spirit. As different as Aura could be from person to person, it still had shared traits. Such as protecting someone from what could be mortal wound, increase strength, abilities and plenty more.

To Sekiro, it did make sense to him as shinobi were quite one with their spirit so to say, as the occupation was quite the esoteric practice with religious origins despite what they do. Even with how new this was for him, he knew that he would make the most of it and learn whatever he needed In order to fully master his Aura. There was plenty more stated in the books, but he knew within time, he would master them.

Though he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ghira gently pat his shoulder again. "Are you alright, Sekiro?" He asked him, seeing how the Shinobi began to look off into the distance.

Sekiro gasped silently but nodded at him. "I am… Just… Lost in my thoughts, that is all… My apologies," He said, giving Ghira a little bow as well in respect.

Ghira let out his boisterous laugh which the Shinobi had come to be familiar with as his back was patted hard yet again. "Oh don't be sorry for everything, my friend! It's perfectly normal!"

Sekiro sighed with his head shaking at the larger man. Though he could see something in Ghira's eyes . "I assume you're here for something else, Ghira? Not just to check in on Blake."

Ghira was once again surprised and in awe with how Sekiro had quickly realized this. His skills in deduction were exceptional. He merely nodded as he made sure Blake was still by the tree. "Indeed… I am setting out in a few days with some White Fang members. We're heading to the Kingdom of Vale after getting word from our Vale branch there has been brazen vandalism and assaults on Faunus there. I wish to ask if you would accompany us there. I know this is asking so much from you. I would like to bring more of our able bodied members along, but we need them to protect Kuo Kuana in case of a Grimm or bandit attack." A tired sigh escaped from Ghira as he rubbed his face. "It's alright if you don't wish to come with us. It was silly of me to ask you in the first place, asking you to be part of a group you have no affiliation with."

Sekiro merely listened to him, hearing the plight in his host's voice. Reading from the history books and hearing about it from the townsfolk of Kuo Kuana. With the mistreatment of Faunus still strong even after a revolution was fought in the first place for their rights and freedoms, it made sense with this actions taking place back in Vale. Though Sekiro understood the reservations Ghira had for asking him. He was asking for a human to come with him, with a Faunus Civil Rights movement to help out. He knew Ghira held no sort of hate towards him, but he could see the issue behind it all. Sekiro did assume the not a_ll _humans hated the Faunus, but it would seem out of the ordinary if he was to accompany them.

Then his words echoed in his head when his memories recalled the top of Ashina Castle in the lookout against his foster father.

"_A code must be determined by the individual… This is what I've decided."_

Sekiro made up his mind and nodded at Ghira. "I will come along."

This was something Ghira wasn't expecting at all. To hear from his guest, now close friend, who owed him nothing tell him that he would join them. "Are you sure? You aren't a Huntsman yet you wish to join us?"

Sekiro nodded at him as he bowed a little in return. "I wish to see more of Remnant, Ghira, only having been in my village on Anima and here. " Once again a white lie he utilized in order to keep up a believable story. "And please, your people are kind to me here, even if after what I've done to earn their trust. I want to return the favor," Sekiro replied to him.

Shock slowly faded away which was soon replaced by relief from Ghira. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad you agreed, my friend. We will discuss the rest of the details back in my home about this. We will depart in a few days so you will have time to prepare." He then smiled and nodded at Sekiro. "But I'll leave you be. And my wife expects to see you back in our home in time for dinner."

Sekiro laughed softly and shook his head once more. "I will, I promise that."

Ghira smiled more and thanked the Shinobi again before walking off leaving Sekiro by his lonesome with Blake now walking over to him. "Did my dad talk to you, Sekiro?" She asked him.

Sekiro looked at the young Faunus and nodded in response to her. "I did, yes. Your father wishes to have me come with him to the Kingdom of Vale on White Fang business."

Blake widened her eyes hearing this from him. "White Fang business? But… You're a human… And you have no reason to join the cause."

A soft smile appeared on Sekiro's lips again as he gently patted her head. "Blake, your parents took me in when I was washed ashore on the beach. I merely wish to repay them in that kindness by helping out." He then nodded again. "But just because I'll be gone doesn't mean you can't avoid your training. I will assign you your training regimens, just as we've always done."

Then Sekiro pondered to himself in his mind. It was safe to say that was the ONLY Shinobi on Remnant. This was a thought that constantly entered his head. Did he want to be the only Shinobi in this world? Or… Would he begin training the first new genin Remnant would see?

He then looked Blake deeply in the eye just as he has always done whenever he trained her in swordsmanship. But he could see it in her eyes… She had potential that was waiting to be unlocked… Just as… Just as Owl had noticed in his own gaze so many years ago.

Then he came to his decision knowing what he would need to do. "And when I return… I will introduce you to new training."

Blake raised an eyebrow at him as she was confused with this. "New training?"

Sekiro nodded as he breathed in deeply, as his next set of words would shape new warriors Remnant would see. "I will train you… In the way of the Shinobi."

* * *

**1\. The Kuji-In. Also known as the Nine Hand Seals, refers to a system of mudras, chants and mantras that are nine syllables in total. A shinobi would would implement the Kuji-In would help regain composure and remain calm. To know more on this,I suggest you look up on YouTube with Gaijin Goomba on his Which Ninja series, specifically on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Then again, each video he has up helps explain the Shinobi and Ninja in better detail than I could.**


End file.
